Life Certainly Has Surprises
by babiirae
Summary: Takes place about a month after Entropy, everything is the same, except Seeing Red did not happen. Buffy gets pregnant that last time with Spike when Riley and his wife were in town...


**Life Certainley Has Surprises...**

By:Rachel

**Rating: K+ (maybe later on higher)**

**Pairing: Spuffy**

**Summery: Takes place about a month after _"Entropy"_, **

**everything is the same, except _"Seeing Red"_ did not happen. **

**Buffy gets pregnant that las t time with Spike when Riley **

**and his wife were in town...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these charactors...Joss Whedon does, he is AWESOME!**

**KEY: _Thoughts, _**"Dialogue", _"Onomatopoeia /Sounds"_

As she lay on the floor, a thousand thoughts were racing through her head_...How did this happen? I can't be, it's not _

_possible. Why me? I have to tell him, what do I tell my friends?_It was almost 7:30, she had to get Dawn to school, but as soon as she

got up she threw up in the toilet, again.

"Buffy! I'm gonna be late, again! Ms. Griggs is gonna kill me...What are you doing up there anyway? It's not like your going

anywhere today..."

_As much as she loved Dawn, she hated that smart-ass, 'I know EVERYTHING!' attitude._

"I'm coming, Dawn, get in the car!"

She got up off the floor _...oh how she longed to lie there on the wonderfully cool tiles all day long..._, through her hair up and ran out to the car shoeless, _she had flip-flops in the car_.Dawn glared at her and pointed to her wrist.

"Sorry, Dawnie, I'm not feeling that well."

"That's what you've been saying the past four days, thank god today's friday and I don't have to go anywhere tommorrow! I'm going to get lunch detention, do you know how embarrassing that is?!" Buffy wanted to smack her so bad,

"Dawn, I'm sorry, how about I go talk to your teacher maybe I cou-..."

"NO! You'll embarass me even more! What's wrong with you anyway?"

"I'm not sure _(yet)_."

Buffy was supposed to go to the Magic Box to help Anya with something, but she didn't feel like it. 'Old Buffy' would've called, but sinceAnya decided to sleep with her bo-, uh, Spike; she didn't owe anything to Anya. So she stayed in bed all day, watching T.V., sleeping, and throwing up everything she managed to get down her throat. She knew what was wrong with her, she couldn't deny it. When all four tests were positive, there's no use in denying it. She didn't know how or why, but she was pregnant! She was pregnant with Spike's baby, no, spawn! Evil begets evil, therefore it is evil, vampire spawn; she had to get rid of it! But... it was partly hers and she's carrying it, maybe it's more good than evil, NO! She had to get rid of the baby...the baby...that's what it is a pure innocent little baby. This kind of thing doesn't happen everyday, maybe this is meant to be...something...maybe it's...special...and on that thought she puked in the trash can.

_"Rrrriiiiiiiing! Rrrrrrrrrriiiiing!"_ The phone rining was not a good sound to wake up to...

"Hello?"

"Buffy, where are you?! I thought you were going to use your super-strength to help me here at my place of business, the Magic Box!"

"Anya?" Buffy was stil half asleep.

"Yes! Where are you? You have to come here right now!"

"EXCUSE ME! I don't have to do anything!"

"Buffy, if this is about Spike, get over it! I used him, just like you" _Oh my god! Is she fuckin serious!_

"Goodbye, Anya..."

"Buffy, wait, I ne-..." _Click._

"Ugh!" _How dare she! Get over it...Get over it! Hrrmph! Clearly that's impossible, since I'm pregnant! _Just then she looked at the clock..._2:20_,

"Oh shit, Dawn!"

She threw on her pants and her shoes and ran out the door.

Dawn was staring at her like she had five heads, Buffy knew she looked wiered, but that was only because she was trying to figure out how to tell Dawn about the baby. Like, hello! Dawn just found out about her and Spike last week... but it had to be done. And the sooner thebetter.

"Um, Dawn? I kinda have something important to tell you."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Dawn this isn't easy for me,especially with evrything that has happened. But I have to tell you, so just listen...Now I know you just found out about me and Spike, or, Spike and I to be gramatically correct; but we've been 'together' for a while now...since the singing and stuff..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah well, I, um, don't know how this happened...well I do know how, but I don't know how...anyway to get to the point, I'm pregnant..." Dawn looked like a deer caught in the headlights...to say the least, she was shocked. Buffy looked at her sister questioningly. Dawn just stared straight ahead and when she didn't answer for a few minutes, Buffy got a little worried...

"Dawn? Dawnie? Are you okay?"

"Yeah? Oh...um...I'm just...I don't know, confused? I mean, how did this happen? It's surprising that's all, totally NOT

expected...at all! I thought you were going to say you were like gonna kill him or that you guys were still together...wait, a minute! Does he know, are you guys getting back together or are you already still together? Oh my god, what will the gang say? Xander? Willow? Oh my god...GILES?" _Oh shit, she's freakin out, she's freakin me out!_

"To answer your questions...no, no, definatley no, and we'll cross that bridge when we come to it...how do you feel about this? I understand it's a little wiered."

"Are you keeping it?"

"It's not definate, but I think so, yea. Why?"

"I was just wondering, to see if I could let myself get attatched, you know?"

"Yea, I do...I had to do the same thing..."

"So, do you think it's human? Or, you know, wiered?

"Um, I don't know for sure, but when Angel and Darla had Conner, he was human. And they're both vampires...so I think it'll be normal...whatever that is."

"Cool...okay now I am letting myself get excited! I going to be an aunt, so cool! I hope it's a girl, boys' clothes are so

boring! When is it do?"

"Um..._March,_ _April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November_...around Thanksgiving, I think, I have to go to the doctor asap, then I'll know for sure..."

"Oh...so you like know when it was...like made?"

"Conceived? Yea, I think I do...did you wanna know, or something?"

"What?! No, no, that's um...that's private stuff, but I'm thinking you'll need to know when you do the research on this...cause this is kind of a freak occurance! So maybe something wiered or out of the ordinary happened when you and Spike- you know, did the nasty..."

"Dawn! Don't talk about that, it's wiered, you shouldn't even know what the nasty is...but maybe your right."

_Think Buffy, think! What exactly happened that night..._

**A/N: Pleeeease comment! I need feedback, but I'm not sure I'm going to change the storyline...TTFN!**


End file.
